Xendian Starship Classifications
__NOEDITSECTION__ A listing of starship classifications employed by the Xendian Federation. =Freighters= ---- =Class V Freight Rocket= The Class V Freight Rocket is an antiquated design, originally featuring turbojet and liquid fuel engines for propulsion, although Fusion engines were added later. The class is supposedly based off the long-forgotten design of the original Colonizer rockets utilized by Unificationists fleeing Xendia V. It follows the basic design of a 21st century Terran rocket, with a nosecone followed by a fuselage ending in an engine cluster with winglets. Technical Stats General Information *Vessel Class: Class V Freight Rocket *Size Class(Frigate, destroyer,etc): Frigate *Design Template: Freighter *Design Point Count: 55 *Hull Dimensions: 100m x 10m x 10m (LxWxH) Point Allocation Propulsion *10x Fusion engines (10 DP) *Standard RCS (0 DP) *Singularity Hyperdrive (15 DP) Power Generation *1x Medium Cold Fusion Reactor (10 DP) Defense *15cm Titanium Armor Plating (2 DP) Armament *1x Railgun Turret (10 cm) (3 DP) Special Systems *1x Radar Array (4 DP) *2x Atmospheric Capability (Retractable Delta Wing) (10 DP) =Patrol Craft= ---- =Iota-class= The Iota-class Patrol Boat was one of the first Xendian Federation ships launched after the election of President Kmin in 2173, and was still in service during a fleet-wide refit later that year. The class was the first reintroduced after the catastrophic loss of the entire fleet during the Verion Campaign. Technical Stats General Information *Vessel Class: Iota *Size Class(Frigate, destroyer,etc): Patrol Boat *Design Template: Sensor Boat *Design Point Count: 72 *Hull Dimensions: 70m x 25m x 50m (LxWxH) Point Allocation Propulsion *2x Fusion Thruster (5 DP) *Standard RCS (0 DP) *Singularity Hyperdrive (10 DP) Power Generation *1x Medium Cold Fusion Reactor (10 DP) Defense *Armor (1 cm Beryllium, 4 cm Chobham, 3 cm Tungsten, 7 cm Titanium) (2 DP) *3x Shield Emitter (12 DP) *2x PD Turret (2x Laser, 1x Flak) (2 DP) Armament *1x Plasma Projector (10 cm) (2 DP) *2x Railgun (20 cm) (8 DP) *1x Laser (45 MW) (2 DP) Special Systems *3x Sensor Array (12 DP) *1x FTL Sensor Array (3 DP) *Scrambler trait Jammer (4 DP) =Epsilon-class= The Epsilon-class Patrol Boat is a new vessel to the Xendian navy, introduced in the weeks after the Verion Campaign. Technical Stats General Information *Vessel Class: Epsilon *Size Class(Frigate, destroyer,etc): Patrol Boat *Design Template: Area Defense *Design Point Count: 75 *Hull Dimensions: 70m x 25m x 50m (LxWxH) Point Allocation Propulsion *2x Fusion Thruster (5 DP) *Standard RCS (0 DP) *Singularity Hyperdrive (10 DP) Power Generation *1x Medium Cold Fusion Reactor (10 DP) Defense *Armor (1 cm Beryllium, 4 cm Chobham, 3 cm Tungsten, 7 cm Titanium) (1 DP) *3x Shield Emitter (6 DP) *12x PD Turret (5x Laser, 7x Flak) (6 DP) Armament *3x Plasma Projector (1x 10 cm, 2x 20 cm) (5 DP) *5x Railgun (4x 20 cm, 1x 10 cm) (9 DP) *2x Interceptor Missile launchers (5kt warhead) (10 DP) Support Systems *Sensor Array (4 DP) *FTL Sensor (9 DP) =Kasai-class= The Kasai-class Patrol Escort was designed by Xendian engineers for roles as both a military patrol and civilian escort, operating off a minimal crew. Due to her smaller size, the class is generally not suited for long-term missions away from supply bases, although it is well-suited for intersystem transport missions. Technical Stats General Information *Vessel Class: Kasai *Size Class(Frigate, destroyer,etc): Patrol Boat *Design Template: N/A *Design Point Count: 45 *Hull Dimensions: 89m x 75m x 41m (LxWxH) Point Allocation Propulsion *1x Fusion Thruster (5 DP) *Standard RCS (0 DP) *Singularity Hyperdrive (10 DP) Power Generation *1x Small Cold Fusion Reactor (8 DP) Defense *Armor (1 cm Beryllium, 4 cm Chobham, 3 cm Tungsten, 7 cm Titanium) (2 DP) *1x Shield Emitter (2 DP) *1x PD Turret (1x Laser) (1 DP) Armament *1x Spinal Laser (135 MW) (3 DP) *1x Missile Launcher (7 KT warhead) (7 DP) *1x Spinal Railgun (30 cm) (3 DP) Special Systems *Subspace Sensor Array (4 DP) =Frigates= ---- =Ik'a-class= The Ik'a-class is one of the most lightly-armed and lightly-defended Xendian Federation craft. The ship is built around a system that blocks its signature from enemy targeting computers, making it harder to hit while in motion. Technical Stats General Information *Vessel Class: Ik'a *Size Class(Frigate, destroyer,etc): Frigate *Design Template: Stealth *Design Point Count: 105 *Hull Dimensions: 200m x 100m x 90m (LxWxH) Point Allocation Propulsion *2x Fusion Thruster (10 DP) *Standard RCS (0 DP) *Singularity Hyperdrive (15 DP) Power Generation *2x Medium Cold Fusion Reactor (10 DP) Defense *Armor (1 cm Beryllium, 4 cm Chobham, 3 cm Tungsten, 7 cm Titanium) (2 DP) *1x Shield Emitter (4 DP) *2x PD Turret (1x Laser, 1x Flak) (2 DP) Armament *1x Laser (90 MW) (4 DP) *1x Railgun (10 cm) (2 DP) *1x Plasma Projector (10 cm) (2 DP) Support Systems *Sensor Array (4 DP) *Stealth Trait (50 DP) =Destroyers= ---- =Raion-class= The Raion-class Destroyer (originally the Akira-class) is a Xendian Federation-operated Destroyer designed to serve as the first true warship of the Federation. The class is meant to be able to take hard hits in battle, and then turn around and hit back even harder. Technical Stats General Information *Vessel Class: Raion *Size Class(Frigate, destroyer,etc): Destroyer *Design Template: Assault *Design Point Count: 240 *Hull Dimensions: 600m x 251m x 125m (LxWxH) Point Allocation Propulsion *5x Fusion Thruster (15 DP) *Standard RCS (0 DP) *Singularity Hyperdrive (20 DP) Power Generation *4x Medium Cold Fusion Reactor (10 DP) Defense *Armor (3 cm Beryllium, 12 cm Chobham, 9 cm Tungsten, 21 cm Titanium) (6 DP) *4x Shield Emitter (14 DP) *12x PD Turret (5x Laser, 7x Flak) (12 DP) Armament *1x Spinal Coilgun (70 cm) (7 DP) *10x Plasma Projector (4x 10 cm, 6x 20 cm) (16 DP) *8x Railgun (7x 30 cm, 1x 40 cm) (25 DP) *2x Interceptor Missile Launchers (5kt warhead) (10 DP) *4x N45 'Striker' Launchers (15kt warhead) (60 DP) *4x 135 MW Laser (12 DP) *1x Plasma Torpedo Launchers (10kt) (10 DP) Support Systems *Sensor Array (9 DP) *FTL Sensor (10 DP) *2x Hangar Support (Patrol Boat) (14 DP) =Cruisers= ---- =Damuro-class= The Damuro-class Escort Carrier (originally the Freedom-class) is a Xendian Cruiser commissioned as a support/CnC ship for fleets. A notable example of the class would be the XFSS Ikana II, which served as the flagship of the Xendian forces during the Battle of M-158. Technical Stats General Information *Vessel Class: Damuro *Size Class(Frigate, destroyer,etc): Cruiser *Design Template: Carrier *Design Point Count: 340 *Hull Dimensions: 800m x 400m x 200m (LxWxH) Point Allocation Propulsion *5x Fusion Thruster (20 DP) *Standard RCS (0 DP) *Singularity Hyperdrive (25 DP) Power Generation *5x Medium Cold Fusion Reactor (10 DP) Defense *Armor (1 cm Beryllium, 5 cm Chobham, 2 cm Tungsten, 7 cm Titanium) (12 DP) *2x Shield Emitter (12 DP) *21x PD Turret (5x Laser, 6x Flak, 10x Gatling) (21 DP) Armament *2x Railgun Turret (3x 30 cm barrels) (72 DP) *1x Coilgun Turret (10 cm) (4 DP) *3x Plasma Projector (10 cm) (12 DP) *5x Laser Turrets (45 MW) (20 DP) *1x Missile Launchers (7kt Warhead) (28 DP) Support Systems *2x Sensor Array (6 DP) *FTL Sensor (8 DP) *Hangar Support (35x Fighter, 15x Bomber, 10x Dropship/Shuttle) (90 DP) =Strike Craft= ---- =Kar'to-class= The Kar'to-class Dropship/Shuttle is a multipurpose strike craft designed for troop transport; it incorporates elements of a VTOL, air/space-superiority, and SSTO. A small cabinet with parachutes is kept aboard for the deployment of soldiers from the air. Technical Stats *Vessel Class: Kar'to *Purpose: Shuttlecraft/Dropship *Hull Dimensions: 25m x 20m x 5m (LxWxH) *Propulsion: 3x Fusion Thruster, 2x Ion Engine *Armaments: 2x Railguns (5 cm), 1x Missile Launcher (5 kt) *Defenses: 2x Shield Emitters, 15 cm Titanium/Chobham armor plating, 1x Laser PD turret *Detection: 1x Subspace RADAR array =Torak-class= The Torak-class Interceptor is a specialized strike craft operated by the Xendian Federation for use in point-defense grids during fleet combat. The craft carries a fairly heavy laser cannon for its size, but due to this it has absolutely no defensive systems and relies on speed to avoid being hit and destroyed. Technical Stats *Vessel Class: Torak *Purpose: Interceptor *Hull Dimensions: 25m x 15m x 5m (LxWxH) *Propulsion: 1x Fusion Thruster, 2x Ion Engine *Armaments: 1x 50 MW Laser cannon, 1x Gatling cannon *Detection: 1x Subspace RADAR array =Kakri-class= The Kakri-class Fighter is an air/space-superiority fighter operated by the Xendian Federation. The craft is armed mostly with anti-fighter weaponry and features one shield emitter for protection. Technical Stats *Vessel Class: Kakri *Purpose: Air/Space-Superiority Fighter *Hull Dimensions: 25m x 25m x 5m (LxWxH) *Propulsion: 3x Fusion Thruster, 2x Ion Engine *Armaments: 1x 25 MW Laser cannon, 2x Gatling cannon, 1x Railgun (7 cm) *Defenses: 1x Shield Emitter *Detection: 1x Subspace RADAR array =Sorbak-class= The Sorbak-class Strategic Bomber is the second-largest strike craft operated by the Xendian Federation. It is designed for anti-capship warfare, and thus armed nearly totally with missiles and torpedoes. It has the design distinction of featuring a cockpit located in a small reinforced pod on the left wing rather than perched atop the vessel's spine, which instead houses four torpedo launchers. A plasma projector is mounted under the cockpit, and in order to balance out the vessel for atmospheric maneuvering, two missile launchers are mounted on the right wing in a pod similar to the cockpit. Technical Stats *Vessel Class: Sorbak *Purpose: Strategic Bomber *Hull Dimensions: 15m x 20m x 5m (LxWxH) *Propulsion: 2x Fusion Thruster, 1x Ion Engine *Armaments: 4x Cluster Plasma Torpedo launchers, 1x Plasma Projector, 2x Missile launcher (15 kt) *Defenses: 2x Shield Emitter, 30 cm Titanium/Chobham armor plating *Detection: 1x Subspace RADAR array Category:Xendian Category:GCv2 Category:Faction Militaries